


Forget-Me-Not

by henclajeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, a kind of amnesia that is not real, slight reference to hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclajeb/pseuds/henclajeb
Summary: Kageyama has a strange disease. Every 24 hours he forgets everything about everyone. Like he can’t remember how they look like or what their names are, when they met or how they met. And this is a really BIG problem for someone so SMALL like Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slight reference to hanahaki, I guess? But it's mainly about Kageyama and Hinata.  
> Anyways, this is the longest I have written ever in my life, please appreciate it!  
> And it's shit, I know lol
> 
> And I have a great friend who hasn't got and AO3 account but she reads my works anyways. So I would like to dedicate this work to her. Love ya girl, and you're amazing!  
> Her Instagram is @showmeyouryee if anyone interested <3 lmao

BAM. 

The only sound that could be heard before everything went black. Terrible headache was the first thing Kageyama could perceive. He tried to sit up, but failed. His mom came in, and when she saw his precious son alive and particularly okay, she teared up and started sobbing. 

“Tobio... My dear son...” she said. “I’m glad you’re alive.” then she ran off calling a doctor. 

Soon the doctor came in and checked on Kageyama. He said everything was okay with him, so If nothing changes, he can leave the hospital two days after. Kageyama was kind of relieved but also worried about himself and his mom. And his teammates. Wait, what were their names again? There was that little first year from- Which class? He had a strange hair color. And he had some other people on the team, why can’t he remember them? 

His mom came back to the room, asking him if he needed anything. He couldn’t really remember her name. He knew that she was his mom but couldn’t tell when her birthday was. What is this feeling? Kageyama felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t tell what was it. 

“Erm... Mom- When is your birthday? I kind of forgot it...” Kageyama mumbled. 

“It was two weeks before the car crash. Don’t you remember? Some of your friends were there too-" she cut herself off when she realized what his son’s question was. She ran to find the doctor (again lol) and she came in with a worried expression on her face. 

Without any distracting talk, the doctor started talking. 

“Alright, Tobio, can you tell what is your mother’s name?” 

Kageyama looked at the man standing in front of him. Did that person really thought that he doesn’t know what his mother’s name is? 

“Well, of course I can. It’s Kageyama... Kageyama A... Akane?” he stuttered. Then he tried to remember the name. But trying was only a waste of time. And time is a really important thing sometimes. There are times when it rushes like there is no tomorrow but there are also times when it’s like a lazy summer day, just slowly moving somewhere without an actual plan to go with. And this time it was the latter option. 

His mother gasped at his answer, but the doctor continued without paying much attention towards the terrified woman. 

“Can you tell the name of your best friend? When did you met? Is he older or younger than you?” the questions showered Tobio, and his head was empty. He tried to remember, tried to find a little bit of weak string to hold on to. But that string wasn’t there. Nothing was there, only quiet sobs and killing silence. 

After waiting five minutes or so, the doctor sighed and started talking. 

“Just as I thought. Your landing was terrible, it must be the reason why your memories don’t work right. It should be fine after a few days. If you still can’t remember anything, please make sure to come back and discuss with me about what we do next.” 

The room remained silent. It was like mourning Kageyama’s memories about his family and friends. And time started to be like a lazy summer day, when it goes somewhere without an actual plan. It just exists, not like Kageyama’s memories. 

Two days passed, and everything seemed to be fine, except the memories of course. Kageyama left the hospital, and got home. He had to rest for the rest of the week, and then he could go to school next week. He hopes everything comes back until then. 

The week passed, and he could finally go back to school to meet with the volleyball club, despite he still can’t recall their faces and names, and like, anything about them. At this morning, he simply woke up before his alarm, surprising his mom and even himself. And he could recall his mom’s name. 

“Good morning, Tobio~,” her mom greeted him, only to get a yawn as a respond. 

“’Morning, Aka... Hana. Mom?” Tobio stopped while saying the name, just to see a pair of deep blue eyes tearing up and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. 

“You remembered! You remembered my name! I’m so proud of you! That’s my little boy,” Akahana says, and puts a plate on the table, inviting Tobio to sit with her. Tobio accepts the request, and starts eating the pile of pancakes his mother made earlier. 

“Say,” Akahana suddenly stops chewing and begins talking. “What did it feel like?” 

“What? I don’t understand what you’re trying to ask,” Tobio responds and takes another bite. 

“What did it feel like to remember something.” 

“Ah, that. Well, it was like a flower blooming in your mind before finally getting into it’s final form. I guess it was something like that,” the answer is really abstract, it’s not even from this world. It really made the human think about things around itself. 

“Oh, okay. Even if it’s a kind of strange answer.” 

Tobio silently stood up, and went to the sink. He washed his plate and fork, and went back to his room to get ready for school. 

And it’s time to go back. Now time is rushing like there’s no tomorrow, it’s rushing like it wants to reach the last bus before the cold and dark night hits in. Kageyama silently steps out into the warm spring weather, and got greet by the falling cherry blossom petals. 

“Bye Mom. See you after afternoon training.” Tobio bid farewell to Akahana and closes the door. And time is back to it’s usual self. It’s going to be a long and hard day. 

Kageyama is in the gym, in his school uniform. He can’t play, because he sprained his left wrist and he has to rest it. And after a car crash, it wouldn’t be a wise decision to play. He gets some greetings from his teammates. There is a really small and fragile boy with annoying voice and hair. Is he someone’s little brother? Why is he here? 

“Hi. Why are you here?” Kageyama asks in a soft voice. Everyone’s jaw dropped as they heard the voice, piercing into their ears. 

“Why AM I here?!” Hinata screams in a high-pitched voice, losing his mind. “I could ask you the same! Hold up, what’s up with the soft voice? Why are you talking to use like we are total strangers?” 

“Well... Um... I mean it’s not like I forgot your names or something like tha-” 

“YOU FORGOT OUR NAMES? How could you my dear son?” Suga cuts him off, shouting.”Anyways, I’m Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga-san, so please use that instead of my full family name.” the boy smiles sweetly as if nothing happened before this. 

“You don’t even remember my name? I’m Hinata, you know? Your best friend, Kageyama-kun!” 

“And I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi~,” a sweet voice comes across the gym, making everyone turn around and stare at the freckled boy. “And he is my boy- I mean best friend, Tsukishima Kei.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” 

*after the school day, after afternoon training* 

“Oi, Kageyama. Can I ask you something?” Hinata steps in to the clubroom, his gaze wandering around before finding the taller boy. 

“You already did," the other answers, pissing off the little one. 

“I mean an actual question dumbass-” Hinata cuts himself off as he realizes what he actually said. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out-” and now Kageyama cuts him off. 

“What are you talking about, Small One?” Hinata shuts up, and he opens his mouth in surprise. Then he closes it, and repeats the movements. 

“Anyways, what did you wanted to ask?” Kageyama’s soft voice snaps Hinata out of his trance, making him glance at him and spit his question out. 

“Did you... Did you really forgot our names?” the question wasn’t a big surprise, Kageyama got it at least twenty times this day, but still, he had to think about the right response before saying anything. 

“Yes. I mean, I did, because the accident-,” he already lost track of what he was saying, and he shared a glance with Hinata before fully looking into his eyes, his eyes piercing into the smaller boy’s soul. Hinata’s eyes became teary, and he just hugged Kageyama. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t yell at you so loud at morning practice,” Hinata sobs into Kageyama’s shoulder after calming a bit down. 

“It’s fine, hey, it’s really fine, don’t cry,” the deep and soft voice crawls into Hinata’s brain, infecting every part of it. 

Kageyama silently went home after he said goodbye to his teammates, and he closed the door of his room, sliding down against the wall, frustrated. Why is he the one that these things are happening? Why? Why couldn’t he remember Hinata’s name? He made him cry. Was it that bad? And a promise appears, only just to vanish after seven hours of sleep. Kageyama couldn’t remember Hinata’s name the next day either. Neither the following week. He made photos about his teammates with their names written on it, so he wouldn’t forget it. But he lost those photos after his phone has been restored because of some problems. So the universe is playing against him. The next few days were extremely hard both for him and the team. He still forgot everything, and he just couldn’t find joy in watching them play. Normally it would entertain Kageyama enough to not let him notice how time has rushed like there was no tomorrow. And now, while watching his team play, he couldn’t help just glance at his phone’s clock every five seconds, to see if anything has changed. Now time changed back to it’s lazy, tired summer day-self, when it’s going without having any plans. And this time, it wasn’t the comfortable one. No. It wasn’t like the lazy summer day. It was like the traffic jam in the morning, where you get to be annoyed and frustrated by other people. It was just like that. The time was the traffic jam, and Kageyama is the part of it. Part of the annoyed, frustrated crowd of people. He was trembling, his lips shaking, he wanted to scream and let it all out. So he did. He silently walked outside the gym, leaving the school’s area and went to a place surrounded by trees. He let it all out. He The string he could grab. But that string got torn off, and Kageyama was falling into the unknown. After this, he just went home and flopped on his bed, crying into his pillow, letting all his tears out. 

He decided that he will go sleep early. After he ate some cookies, he took a shower and went to bed, despite he couldn’t sleep at all, and he was awake all night. He was trying to remember his teammates’ names, but all he could remember was darkness and the loud crash. BAM. BAM. BAM. It was repeating in his mind until he stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some food. He found his mother there, enjoying her toast in silence. It was all peaceful, until Tobio walked in, startling Akahana. 

“Good morning Tobio,” she greets with a smile, trying not to choke. 

“G’morning mom, I’m sorry I scared you.” Tobio grabs an apple and sits down facing the other one. 

“Oh, don’t mind it. How was your...” she cut herself off when he saw the deep, dark purple circles under Tobio’s eyes. 

“Do I look that bad?” he asks with a bittersweet laugh. 

“No, no. Not at all,” the respond came. 

“Mom, don’t lie to me. I know you’re lying; I can see it in your eyes.” 

Silence burdened their shoulders like little devils entering the room and making the atmosphere uncomfortable. The two were looking- no, not looking, rather staring into each other’s eyes, piercing into their souls, revealing every little secret. When Kageyama was five, he broke a vase in his grandmother’s house. Once when Akahana was pregnant with Tobio, she got drunk, like really drunk and threw up at the side of the road. Everything. And the list goes on, however, today is not the day we will read through it because a short-haired ravenette girl walks in and stares at the two. 

“What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill each other with your eyes?” the girl asks in a sleepy and quiet tone, making a strange expression. 

“Excuse me,” Tobio says, looking at his mom, then fully turning to face the girl. “Who the hell are you, and why are you here? Disturber.” 

A gasp left the ’disturber’s’ mouth trying to contain everything she heard. 

“Ehh?! Tobio? What happened to you? Why are you like this-” she got cut off by Akahana. 

“Miwa, enough. We were having breakfast, want to join us?” the older woman asks, getting a nod as a clear ‘yes’. Miwa sits down and begins eating his small brother’s apple. 

“Hey! You still didn’t answer my questions!” Tobio looks like a little child arguing over the toy cars. 

“Jeez, chill lil bro. Looks like you’re doing a prank,” Tobio glanced at his mother with pain and the truth in his gaze “but I will answer your questions. I’m Kageyama Miwa, your older and only sister. I’m 25 years old now, and I live here, you simply didn’t notice. Dumbass.” 

Tobio was shocked, he couldn’t say a word. His jaw dropped, he opened his mouth and closed it, repeating it a couple of times. He had an older sibling? He didn’t even notice her despite he was home for at least 3 days. He silently started eating something near him, not noticing he was eating the literal nothing. He stood up and got ready for school despite he didn’t feel like going to school. He just wanted to stay at home, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything. But morning practice was starting soon, and he didn’t want to miss it. 

The gym was full of life, making Kageyama feel more dead than he was. He thought that maybe, if he wanted to learn a little, he could take notes of how Sugawara-san was playing. The older boy had different techniques and much more experience, after all he was 2 years older than Kageyama. And he was smart, and really sweet so he could ask for advice after practice. The Time seemed normal, it wasn’t rushing nor stuck in a place, it was going like its usual self. Kageyama started crooning a random song, he didn’t even realize he did, his voice just came out. 

After practice, Kageyama really went to Sugawara and asked him for advice. The older boy seemed pretty surprised, but he promised he would talk to him when afternoon training is over. 

And he didn’t keep his promise. Sugawara-san simply walked out of the clubroom and headed home before the light summer rain began falling from above. And Kageyama just stood there, not knowing what to do. And it started raining. It was light and heavy at the same time, making it look heavenly. And then the first boom came, with a scared little tangerine clinging onto Kageyama’s left arm. 

“What are you doing?” the ravenette asked in a soft voice, glancing at the scared boy. 

“Ka-Kageyama, I’m... I’m scared...” the other said. 

“And what should I do? I’m not good with people and you perfectly know it!” Kageyama snapped, making Hinata’s tears run down his face. “No, no, no no no! Don’t cry! I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“Could you sing a song for me?” the orange haired boy asks, making Kageyama go silent immediately. And then he starts singing the same song he crooned during practice. 

\---

After singing the first verse, Kageyama stops singing, because he hears small snores from the other boy. He fell asleep. Standing. It’s unbelievable. And unbelievably cute.

He carries the little boy on his back and starts to bring him towards his bike to ride him to his house. He puts the tangerine behind him, holding his arms close to his waist, not letting him fall down. Kageyama starts biking to his home, despite the heavenly rain is pouring from above while singing.

He reaches his home, picking Hinata up, bringing him inside.

“Hi mom, I'm home,” he says. 

“Hi sweetie, how was- Who are you carrying?” Akahana walks in, with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

“He’s Hinata, he was scared of the storm and he fell asleep. Maybe, he will sleep here tonight too.” he brings Hinata up to his room, gingerly putting him on the bed. Kageyama changes into his home outfit, and then he throws an oversized, greyish blue hoodie and sweatpants on Hinata, waking him up. 

“Wha- Kageyama? What the heckie? Why am I here?” the scared boy noticed the hoodie and the pants and started blushing and smiling. 

“Finally, you’re awake, Hinata boke. Go take a shower and get dressed, I’ll make the futon ready,” Kageyama mumbles, and then he walks out the room. “Come on already, I’ll show you the bathroom." 

The futon was ready, just as Hinata. 

“You will sleep here tonight, got it?” Kageyama said with intolerance of contradiction in his voice. 

“Y-yessir,” Hinata stuttered, scared of Kageyama’s serious expression. 

‘Well, I hope if I spend more time with him I’ll remember his name’ Kageyama thought, as he heard a loud roar coming from outside, and after several minutes a little body was hugging his from behind. Kageyama slowly turned, just to see a quivering Hinata. 

“Ka-Ka-Kageyama-kun, I’m scared. Please,” Hinata asks in a shaky voice, with teary eyes looking up at Kageyama. 

“C’me here, let’s cuddle or whatever this is called.” Kageyama flips Hinata on his left side, embracing him and cooing a soothing song in his ear. Hinata slowly fell asleep again, letting go all of his fears and scaredness. 

Kageyama wakes up to little movements between his arms. When he slowly opens his right eye, he sees an orange haired, small child. 

“Wha-wha-what the fuck? Who the hell are you? Why are you here?” Hinata was showered with these questions, and he was terrified of what happened. 

“Good morning Kageyama-kun! Why are you yelling so... dramatically? Nothing happened, as I remember.” 

“Who are you? How did you came in?” 

“Tobio, darling, it’s 4.53 am. Why are you- Oh. Good morning Hinata-kun. Do you want breakfast? Come, follow me and I will explain. Tobio, make yourself ready, the breakfast is dorayaki with green tea. Hurry up sweetheart please.” Akahana was standing in the doorway, saying all these things. 

“Hi ma. Why are you up so early? What happened? And who is this little child?” 

“I’m older than you dumbass! And you invited me over yesterday...” Hinata says, and then he realizes that Kageyama can’t remember anything. 

Hinata sat down and started eating, listening to Kageyama’s mom. 

“So, first things first. I’m Kageyama Akahana, we never really met before. It’s nice to meet you.” the older woman starts talking and puts a cup of tea in front of Hinata. 

“Nice to meet you too Kageyama-san,” Hinata answers, taking a large bite of the dorayaki. 

“Just Akahana.” the woman smiles. “As you might know, Tobio had an accident, and now he’s suffering from a disorder. He can’t remember anyone he knew before. And I mean anyone, and anything about them. When the clock hits the border of the last and the first hour, his memory will be erased, and everything will vanish. He couldn’t even remember that he had you as a friend. So he only knows where to go because he has a routine that he follows every day. Like, he usually wakes up at 5 am, and then he goes to a morning run, then eats a proper breakfast, takes a shower, gets ready to school and he goes to morning practice. And if I remember right, at lunchtime, he will go to the rooftop, because he always has the feeling that he should do that. In the depths of his mind, he knows where to go and what to do, he just can’t find a reason why. And this is only a side effect.” Akahana explained Kageyama’s biggest problem, breaking Hinata down. 

‘He has so much problems, and I am one of them. I should end this before it gets too serious.’ Hinata’s train of thoughts just goes on, not noticing how Kageyama came in. 

“So now explain. Who are you?” the ravenette asks, making the other boy flinch. 

“Ah- yes, yes I am. I mean, I’m Hinata Shouyou, your best friend and we play volleyball together. You always set the ball perfectly, and it just makes me go bwahh and my palm after a good hit stings like whaaa and the spike sound like bammm, and you’re so amazing!” 

“Tobio, sounds like you have an admirer,” Miwa snickers, as she comes downstairs. “Hiya, I’m Miwa, Kageyama’s older sister, nice to meet you Shouyou-chan.” 

“Nobody calls me Shouyou-chan,” the latter mumbles, making the present people snicker. 

“Now I will.” the girl walks over to the coffee machine, brewing a cup of coffee for herself. “I think you two should get ready or you will be late from practice.” 

The two looked at the clock, it innocently shows 6.48 am. 

“Dang, you’re right, we should hurry. Hinata-san, do you have your school uniform with you?” Kageyama’s pace fastens as he bursts into his room, taking what he needs and starts changing. 

“What is so enterta- Where are you looking boke?!” the ravenette notices as Hinata stares at him, more precisely at his abs. 

“We-well you just- you... I don’t know, forget it!” Hinata throws his hands, starting to change into the school uniform. 

After the half of the day, at lunchtime, Hinata and Kageyama takes their way up to the rooftop, or at least they try to do it. 

“Hinata, I will borrow Kageyama from you, please keep going.” Daichi shows up from nowhere, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and pulling him into an empty classroom. 

“What did you say to him?” Daichi bursts out, making Kageyama jump. 

“What? I didn’t say a single word,” the answer quickly came. 

“Hinata has been off today, he was spacing out at training and I saw him just stare into the air at the breaks between the second and the third lesson,” Daichi explained it further, Kageyama finally understanding it. 

“I-I think he’s the same, as always. But, please let me go for now, I want to eat my lunch.” Kageyama had a bad feeling, so he pulls his arm out of Daichi’s grip, running up to the empty rooftop, seeing a pair of shoes standing at the bench they usually sit. It is filled with blue flowers. And as he looks further, he sees Hinata, swinging his right leg off the rooftop. And he notices something. Flowers. To be exact, forget-me-nots. Those little, blue flowers are making a slight path between the bench and Hinata. The younger’s eyes are covered in tears, and in his hair, behind his ears, there are also some little flowers. 

“Oh. Kageyama-kun, just in time. I thought you will take a little longer, and I will have time to do this alone. But now, I guess, you have to watch this. Please don’t forget me. Remember this day as the forget-me-not day, when your friend died. And the flowers are a gift for you.” Hinata’s voice fades as talking, and at the end he sends a small, bittersweet smile towards Kageyama, than he swings his right leg. Again and again. 

“I guess it’s time to go, my love. I had a great time with you. Forget-me-not.” And then he counts. “Three.” a swing of his leg, its power only gets bigger. “Two.” he nearly falls. And in that exact moment, a flower bloomed. A little, dark red rose, in Kageyama's brain. A memory. And it comes back, all in one, all the things he and Hinata went through together. And Kageyama's uncontainable love for the little ginger. So he yells out.

"Wait! I remember it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (congratulations, you survived this trash)!  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos, and possibly comment my mistakes  
> Anyways, sorry for stealing your time, I hope it brought joy in your day.  
> Love ya <3


End file.
